goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson is an American voice actor. Biography Born in The Bronx, New York, he was a graduate of the National Foundation for Arts '82 and made his screen debut in Something to Live For: The Alison Gertz Story. This would lead to appearances in such series as E.R., The John Laroquette Show and Malcolm in the Middle, as well as films such as Comic Book: The Movie. However, Richardson became best known for his voice work, appearing in such roles as Mayor Tilton in The Mask, Captain Gantu in the Lilo and Stitch, Crunch Bandicoot in Crash Bandicoot and Chairman Drek in Ratchet and Clank. He was twice nominated for his role as The Joker in The Batman animated series. Singing Richardson's rich bass voice was utilised in a number of films and television programmes, singing a number of songs as Grimace in The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly and performing a cover of "Under the Sea" in Kingdom Hearts II. He also appeared in later Little Mermaid related production The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning where he played two members of The Catfish Club Band. Richardson also sang on a number of animated children's series including Danger Rangers (as Burble) and Shorty McShorts' Shorts (as Admiral Bozzlebag) as well as playing numerous roles in The Simpsons and The Cleveland Show (in which he played Cleveland's diabetic son Cleveland Jr.) Film The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Stiff (1998) *Driving Song (contains solo lines) *Time to Set Up Camp (contains solo lines) *This Place Is So Creepy (contains solo lines) *This Place Is So Creepy (reprise)(contains solo lines) Rugrats in Paris (2000) *Bad Girls The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Jump in the Line *Jump in the Line (reprise) Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) Fake Santa #2 *Nobody Cares About Santa (contains solo lines) Strange Magic (2015) *Rock-a-Bye Baby (solo) Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) *It's Magic (contains solo lines) Television Weird Science (1996) *Onward Ho! *Sing! Sing! Sing! *Join the Pirates Dexter's Laboratory (1997) Deep-Voiced Dee-Dee *Nobody Know's the Trouble I've Seen (solo) *When the Saints Go Marching In (contains solo lines) Danger Rangers (2006) *Common Sense (contains solo lines) *Don't Touch Them Pills (contains solo lines) Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2006) *Daisy Bell (solo) Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) *Bozzlebag's Zip Code (solo) Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) *I'm the Music Meister (contains solo lines) *Drives Us Bats (contains solo lines) *The World is Mine! (contains solo lines) The Cleveland Show (2009) *Silent Night (solo) *Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! *Balls Deep in Love (contains solo lines) *Cleveland Jr. Vs. Kenny West Rap Battle (duet) *Tweet with Jesus (contains solo lines) *Vanessa (contains solo lines) *I Want to Go All the Way (contains solo lines) The Simpsons (2013) Jamaican Krusty *Skinner! (contains solo lines) *Fiddler! (contains solo lines) Jay G *CEO of Obsidian (duet) Deuce *Hot Dog (duet) End Credits Singer *Can't Get Enough of Your Love (solo) Stogie *Stogie's Song (solo) Gravity Falls (2014) *Straight Blanchin' (solo) Video games Kingdom Hearts II (2005) *Under the Sea (contains solo lines) Gallery . richardsondeedee.jpg|'Deep-Voiced Dee-Dee' in Dexter's Laboratory. richardsongrimace.jpg|'Grimace' in The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Stiff. sumosingers.jpg|'Sumo Singers' in Rugrats in Paris. richardsonsebastian.jpg|'Sebastian' in Kingdom Hearts II. richardsonburble.jpg|'Burble' in Danger Rangers. richardsongantu.jpg|'Captain Gantu' in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. catfishband.jpg|'The Catfish Club Band' in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. richardsonblackmanta.jpg|'Black Manta' in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. richardsoncleveland.jpg|'Cleveland Brown Jr.' in The Cleveland Show. richardsonjamaican.jpg|'Jamaican Krusty' in The Simpsons. richardsonjayg.jpg|'Jay G' in The Simpsons. richardsondeuce.jpg|'Deuce' in The Simpsons. richardsonstogie.jpeg|'Stogie' in The Simpsons. richardsonbrutus.jpg|'Brutus' in Strange Magic. richardsondoctorfate.jpg|'Doctor Fate' in Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash. Richardson, Kevin Michael